


The Wedding

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hints at some cuteness later, New Girl - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: The gang goes to a wedding. Based on a “New Girl” Episode: Wedding Season 1 Episode 3
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kelsey’s ( @daffodilsbucky) 1k Challenge! Thanks for letting me be a part of this, darling.

“So how do you feel about weddings?”

The question Sam’s asked you rattles around in your skull a moment before you return your attention to the “night in buffet” of your dreams you’d just concocted. Strewn across the coffee table is your favorite noodle take-out from down the block, a large pizza with all your favorite toppings, a bottle of the fancier tier alcohol you usually only treated yourself with. The cherry on top was what could only be described as some sundae-esque contraption. You had thrown together all your favorite desserts into one, quite possibly diabetes inducing, dish. Your shows were queued, your comfy pants were on, your bra was off. 

“Who’s wedding?” you finally say through a mouth full of heaven. 

“Has anyone told you you’re a picture of feminine grace?”

“No.” Throwing in an extra eye roll. Sam continued on as if not having seen your facial expression. 

“Some friends from college are getting married this weekend and we need you to come and be Steve’s date. And before you ask why-” Your mouth clamps closed in indignation. “Peggy is gonna be there.” 

“ _The_ Peggy.” 

“Yes, the very one. Now can we stop talking about it unless it means you’re gonna be my date?” 

You can’t help but smile as a tall, blue-eyed blonde enters the room. Steve looks entirely unbothered by the mention of his ex, which is the first clue that he is _very much_ bothered. His straight posture masks the rigid tension held in his muscles. The emotional aloofness, a poor attempt at recovery from a nasty breakup. 

“I’ll be your date, Stevie.” 

“Excellent!” Another hulking man strides into the kitchen plopping onto the couch next to you. He snatches a piece of pizza and folds it in half before pushing nearly the entire piece into his mouth. “Did you tell her the rules,” the brunette manages to mumble from behind cheese and crust. 

“Chew and swallow, Bucky...you animal. Also, maybe ask me if you can have a piece of _my_ pizza next time.” You shove him playfully. “What rules?”

Sam and Bucky seem to share a look with each other and then Steve. 

“What rules!?”

Sam thinks a half beat longer before saying, “Well you’re not exactly the most… how do I put this?”

“Lady like?” Bucky offers. 

“And Peggy is the epitome of poise and grace. So we need you to polish up a bit. Be at the top of your game. Not whatever this is.” He gestures to your table full of food. 

“I clean up wonderfully I’ll have you know!” You turn back to your food mildly offended at your best friends before mumbling, “Ungrateful assholes.” 

* * *

Two hours into the reception and things are a verified disaster. You curse outwardly at your support system for aiding Steve and shake your head at their weakness. 

Bucky had been named an usher of the wedding. At some point, he’d started what you’d believed to be a friendly competition with another usher. As it turns out, the usher is a child! The two of them have now locked themselves in a battle of wits, pranks, and competition that has fully taken over Bucky’s competitive nature; rendering him wholly useless to distract Steve from Peggy. 

For all the lecturing Sam gave you, he’s turned out no better. Not ten minutes into the wedding ceremony he excused himself from his seat. Since then you’d only seen glimpses of him with Tammy. Each of you knew Tammy. You were all intimately experienced with sounds she makes as many other horrific private insights. Sam has a habit of bringing Tammy home from every single event that they are at together despite claiming to hate one another. You’re certain tonight will be no exception. 

“Well it’s just us, Stevie.” 

He gulps and yanks at his tie before downing his drink. You search your memory to try to remember how many that’s been. A drunk Steve will be far more difficult to redirect than a sober Steve. 

“Forgive me, sweetheart but that isn’t instilling the most confidence in me.” 

“Hey now! I’m in a really banging dress _and_ heels and it’s all for you.”

“Did you just say-hicc-banging?” 

Uh-oh. Your drink count really must be off if he’s hiccupping. 

“Is this seat taken?” A picturesque woman in a sweetheart neckline dress moves to sit on the other side of Steve. “I didn’t know you’d be here, Steven. Who’s your friend?”

Steve stares slack-jawed before downing the rest of your drink and introducing you to Peggy. You cling to Steve’s arm, trying to convey the fake dating status you’re supposed to be exuding but it’s obvious he only has eyes for the prim woman in front of him. She is so polite and charming you don’t even realize what’s happened until it’s too late when she’s asked you, “Darling, would you mind going to refresh our drinks?”

It’s there at the bar, you finally run into Bucky. “What the hell are you doing, doll? Where is Steve?” He glances around the ballroom in a panic before landing on the blonde head next to Peggy’s. “What happened?”

“We all failed is what happened?”

“Why is Rogers in a deep conversation with the exact woman we had you here to help him avoid!” You nearly jump as Sam’s deep baritone slides up next to you at the other side of the bar. 

“You both abandoned me! We were supposed to be a team. She is tricky and Steve is sad and drunk. I didn’t know what I was getting into.” Your voice tapers off. “I was outmaneuvered.” You can feel the tears start to well behind your eyes a bit, but Sam continues on. 

“ _We_ didn’t all fail. That’s why we brought you. _You_ failed.” 

You can’t hold back the tears any longer. Your vision blurs. All you can think is to find somewhere out of this room; a place where the sounds don’t ricochet off the walls a clog your head. You miss Steve turning away from Peggy to see you sprinting out of the ballroom. 

You’ve taken refuge in the coat closet; plopped deep back in a corner alone with your self-pity. You hear a soft rap of knuckles on wood and tuck your legs further into the darkness. 

“I saw your shoes, sweetheart,” Steve says. “And I have a peace offering.”

“Steve?”

He crawls down do your level and wedges himself against the back wall. His progress is awkward at first, you assume due to his size, but then you see he’s crawling one handed. In the other hand, he holds a large platter filled with food and wedding cake. When he’s finally settled he hands you the plate. 

“Oh and before I forget,” he reaches into his back pocket and removes a silver flask. “Snacks and drinks.”

You smirk lopsided at him through your tears. “What are you doing here, Stevie? Where’s Peggy?”

“Probably on her way back home to her fiance.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” He takes a large swig from the flask before passing it your way. “I think I finally realized something today. I have spent years of my life waiting for Peggy to take me back...and it’s just not going to happen.”

You aren’t sure if it’s the warmth from the flask rushing to your cheeks or the proximity to the man next to you that makes you say what you say next. “She shouldn’t have been flirting with you, Steve. You really deserve to be something more than someone’s backup plan. You’re a wonderful, thoughtful man. Tons of women would be lucky to have you.”

Steve pulls you against his side and tosses his arm around your shoulder. “You gonna eat all that cake, sweetheart?”

“I could be persuaded to share.” 

“Thank you, honey. For everything.” With that, he plans a long peck right to your temple. The electric spark it generates seems to zing straight down to your lungs; stilling your breath and igniting your heart. 

_Well that’s new_. 

“Anytime, Stevie.” You’re more than thankful for the low light of the coat closet hiding what is no doubt a fiery blush across your cheeks and chest. “Anytime.”


End file.
